Talk:Chaotic Eye
Trying to learn death ray from hecteyes i had my back turned fully when he was at 5%. He even tried doing hex eye a few times and said it had no effect so i obviously wasnt facing him. Landed chaotic eye every time i casted it with my back turned to him. --Maxo996 05:14, February 5, 2010 (UTC) "The monster has to be facing you (or near abouts) when you cast this spell for it to take affect (minimally tested, but seems to be the case and is logical as this is how the spell works when the monster uses it)." I don't think this is true. I've used this spell to pull Gobbie mages and if I recall, they were not always facing me, they even had their back turned my way and it still worked... I think --Ganiman 07:05, 21 May 2006 (PDT) I personally can't see a spell working differently for the mage than what it does for the monster. As I said I only did minimal testing, but the "spell missed" message is different than what it normally is, "fails to have any effect" rather than "fails to take effect" only a slight difference I know. Anyway, I tested directly behind the monster and to the side of the monster. It is possible that I am wrong and is also possible that you might be slightly mistaken and were in the field of vision for this spell to take affect (on the assumption that it is a 'field of vision' and not a direct line of sight). I will do some more testing if you like but don't expect more than 2 casts per monster as I'm testing this on EM+ to T monsters while soloing, lol (also bear in mind that the target monsters can't actually cast anything and this might have made my results a little off, targets are Yuhtunga Mandragora and Goblin Smithy). --Perim 08:48, 21 May 2006 (PDT) Did a bit more testing while waiting for party to form for Promyvions. Targeted 'Decent Challenge with low evasion' Yuhtunga Mandragoras for the most part (only 2 goblins not T+ to IT today it seems). Only managed to get in 10 fights (so 20 castings of Chaotic Eye). Cast Chaotic Eye to pull the monster and then recast during the fight(so it was facing me). Casts from the "side" are me standing to either side of the monster. I was facing the monster for al casts of Chaotic Eye. My results so far are below. There was 1 anomoly result which I think might have been either that my positioning was slightly off and I was within the 'field of vision' for the spell to take effect or that it was turning around to face me as I completed casting the spell and that hadn't shown on my screen yet (bloody mandragora don't stay still for long). Not enough results to make it conclusive yet, but looking good so far. If for the anomoly result I was within a 'field of vision' then the field is fairly large, will possibly test to see how large at some point. Also I jotted down the exact wording of the messages instead of my rough wording in prior edit. :"'s Chaotic Eye has no effect on the ." :" casts on the , but the spell fails to take effect." --Perim 14:38, 21 May 2006 (PDT) I have done a bit more testing on this and so far have had no more anomolies. I have so far used the spell 25 times to pull a monster (behind/side) and 25 times on the same monsters while fighting them. There doesn't seem to be any difference between casting from the side or behind and am considering just merging the 2 columns. Also it doesn't matter which way you are facing, so long as the monster is facing you to get the spell to land successfully. --Perim 16:51, 22 May 2006 (PDT) It's fairly obvious when you must be in front of a monster for gaze type attacks. If you're not in front of the monster it will say "has no effect on ." and if you are, but it is resisted, it will say " resists" etc. --Raithen 3:47, 21 December 2006 (MST) "Proven that turning away from this attack will not prevent Chaotic Eye, I have been Paralyze numerous times in The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah farming Master Coeurl while turned away well ahead of time and still receiving the effect of Paralyze. - Shaawn 5 may 2010 Unlike the paralysis Special Ability of the Coeurl family, Blaster, which is not a gaze attack, the silence effect of the ability Chaotic Eye can be avoided by turning one's back to the attacker." Moved from main page. This isn't a contest, people. Delete incorrect or irrelevant information instead of proving it wrong. --Eremes 17:31, May 13, 2010 (UTC)